Tricksters Dimension
by ErodunKealSPN
Summary: 12 year old Sammy, 16 year old Dean. Johns gone missing on the job and the young boys take it upon themselves to find him. Little do they know that what they are facing is a Trickster who places them each in their own nightmares. (Further chapters coming)


A 16 year old and a 12 year old, two brothers, two close siblings out in the deadest hour of the night. It was an innocent act, showing no sign of alarm or suspicion to anyone who may be looking out of their window.  
>Dean Winchester, 16 years of age and the oldest brother of two.<br>Sam Winchester, 12 years of age and 4 years younger than his older brother.

They stood in the cool, pressing breeze of the night, staring up at what appeared as a regular Suburban household, the only difference being were the high walls enclosing the abandoned home, its figure was being twisted and shaped by the moons pure white gaze. The garden was unusual, being well kept, the grass was cut and not a single weed in sight, filling the brother's lungs with the loving scent of freshly cut lawn. The windows were like any other but somehow, in this very hour they seemed to look down on you, making you feel small and uneasy in your own skin, outlined with black frames. The (new?) wooden door was slightly open which concerned the brothers more. It looked inviting but felt the opposite.  
>You could hear the sharp intake of breath from the oldest brother as he stared up at the 12 foot gate leering at them from above.<p>

Sam looked over at the brother he had aspired to be since 4 years old, fear was eminent in his eyes but covered by an almost determined expression upon his features, encouraging his older brother as best he could with a single look. Dean was still gazing upward tracing the outlines of the heavy, steel metal in front of them. Dean eventually looked at the thick lock. It was going to be tough but both Winchesters were positive that the one they were looking for had done it themselves before entering the very same house.

Just a few days ago their father had found a job in this small town named 'Maple Grove'. The last location you would expect for the Winchester family to find a Supernatural entity endangering people's lives, but, I suppose, you could find them anywhere, if you knew what you were searching for.  
>The point is that their ex marines father has gone MIA and they took it upon themselves to track down his last location and followed the evidence to this street. Dean had not wanted his little brother involved in this due to the large amount of danger but just like Dean, the younger of the two Winchester brothers was stubborn and tough minded when his decision is final. Also when there happened to be family involved.<p>

When they arrived at the street it was almost midnight, a dark and secluded night entwining them in its wrathful grip. It was now in the early hours of the morning and yet the sky was not getting any brighter.

Dean was now kneeling in front of the lock, with the tool box he gotten as a rare gift from John Winchester, their father. Sam was envious about it but at the same time he was ecstatic about the dagger he had received.  
>It was tattered at the handle, elegant at the hilt and a sharp, polished silver blade to finish it off. He had brought it with him in the back of his jeans waistband, where Dean always kept one of his own knives.<p>

There was a small click which echoed into the cool night air as the lock snapped open. He raised himself to his feet before turning to Sam with a stern expression before saying,

''Listen close Sammy. I want you to wait out here, do not move and especially, do not go in that house.''

''But Dean it's dangerous…''

''Sam, promise me. Promise me you will not step inside that house.''

Looking up at his older brother he saw the concern masked by their fathers natural 'Drill Sargent' expression used so often when giving them orders to stay out of harms way.

''I promise Dean''

''Good. You better damn do as your told Sammy.''

The oldest brother ruffled Sam's hair lightly before turning and walking through the iron bars towards the discarded home.  
>Sam stood and watched Dean Winchester slip through the open door silently and careful not to make a sound. He then followed. He knew he had promised Dean but this was his dad that was in trouble and he wouldn't let Dean be alone in there. Heavens knows what they would find.<p>

The youngest brother slipped through the door and into the shadows on the opposing side to be faced with the longest hallway he had ever seen. It was like a corridor and at each turn he was faced with a door. There was no John Winchester in this corridor, nor was there his big brother. He was alone in an unfamiliar place with only a dagger for a weapon. He didn't know where Dean was, or his father. He had never been alone like this before. He felt powerless and small without his family there to help him fight the supernatural inside what had seemed like a regular suburban house and it terrified him to know his only sibling was alone too.

Sam moved an arm behind his back and pulled out a shimmering blade, catching what little light there was around him in the steel reflection. The smallest Winchester let out a small whisper:

''Dean?''

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
